


Делай это громко

by Гейфилд (Gayfield)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Vibrators
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfield/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B4
Summary: В жилом секторе Замка Львов неважно со звукоизоляцией. Это выясняется одновременно со вторым фактом, куда более неловким: Широ очень громкий в постели. Dirty talk, dirty sex, кинки и эротические фантазии в количествах. А также (вынужденно) не спящий паладинский чатик Лэнса, Ханка и Пидж.





	Делай это громко

**Author's Note:**

> Вместо OST: In This Moment – Whore  
> Традиционная ссылка на плейлист: https://www.deezer.com/en/playlist/5289721322  
> Широ использует вибратор Fun Factory Tiger G5 в красном цвете ^_^

~ 1 ~

В жилом секторе Замка Львов неважно со звукоизоляцией.  
Это выясняется одновременно со вторым фактом, куда более неловким: Широ очень громкий в постели.

_Чат «Слушай и страдай»_

_Пидж присоединяется к чату  
Ханк присоединяется к чату_

Лэнс: Хей!  
Ханк: Привет  
Ханк: Виделись  
Пидж: Чего не спите?  
Лэнс: …  
Лэнс: ТЫ ИЗДЕВАЕШЬСЯ?!  
Лэнс: Только я это слышу?!  
Пидж: Что «это»? Конкретизируй.  
Лэнс: Ну  
Лэнс: У меня тут Широ  
Лэнс: Занимается всякими грязными делами  
Пидж: Я думала, он у себя.  
Ханк: Я тоже  
Лэнс: …!  
Лэнс: Вы не так поняли!  
Лэнс: Конечно, он у себя!  
Пидж: Ты его выгнал?  
Пидж: Сердца у тебя нет.  
Пидж: Капитан этого не заслужил.  
Пидж: Он о тебе заботится, а ты?  
Лэнс: Чёрт  
Лэнс: Хватит меня троллить  
Лэнс: Скажи, что тоже слышишь  
Лэнс: Умоляю  
Пидж: Конечно, слышу.  
Пидж: Я слышу, как мыши скребутся у Кита в комнате.  
Пидж: Я слышу, как Ханк листает мой дневник.  
Ханк: Извини  
Ханк: Мне очень нравится тот момент  
Ханк: Про твоего космического брата  
Ханк: Так трогательно  
Ханк: Я захотел перечитать  
Пидж: Рукалицо.  
Пидж: Квизнак с тобой, можешь оставить себе.  
Ханк: Я твой вечный должник  
Ханк: Грущу  
Ханк: Когда нечего почитать перед сном  
Лэнс: Хей  
Лэнс: Ребят  
Лэнс: Это  
Лэнс: Вас не смущает?  
Лэнс: Что мы всё слышим?  
Пидж: Используй беруши.  
Лэнс: Ханк?  
Ханк: Что  
Ханк: ?  
Лэнс: А тебя не смущает?  
Ханк: Мне нормально  
Ханк: У каждого должна быть личная жизнь  
Ханк: Если я захочу озвучить свои сексуальные фантазии, мне будет неловко, если ко мне кто-то постучит в дверь  
Лэнс: …  
Лэнс: Да ну вас!

…

Лэнс: Не могу смириться с мыслью, что он герой и всё такое, а сам…  
Пидж: Ему теперь не дрочить, что ли?  
Лэнс: Он мешает мне спать.  
Пидж: Так скажи ему об этом.  
Лэнс: …  
Лэнс: !  
Лэнс: Иди ты.  
Пидж: Я не пойду.  
Лэнс: Почему?  
Пидж: Мне не мешает.  
Лэнс: СЕРЬЁЗНО?!  
Пидж: Вы видели моего брата? Я могу спать, стоя на голове.  
Ханк: Мне казалось, Мэтт… нормальный.  
Пидж: Тебе казалось.  
Лэнс: Что мне делать?!  
Пидж: Попробуй считать овец.

Лэнс закрывает глаза и думает об овцах. «Да», – приятным, чуть охрипшим голосом говорит каждая воображаемая овца, прыгая через воображаемый силовой барьер.  
Когда у овец появляются характерные выразительные брови, Лэнс подскакивает на кровати. Его не покидает ощущение, что в следующую секунду овцы начнут дрочить. 

Лэнс: Когда овцы дрочат, им копыта не мешают?  
Ханк: …  
Пидж: Без комментариев.  
Лэнс: Думаю, ты догадалась, что мне не помогает.  
Пидж: Никому не помогает.  
Лэнс: Тогда к чему был твой совет?!  
Пидж: Медитация в экстремальных ситуациях укрепляет волю.  
Лэнс: Так это экстремальная ситуация?!  
Пидж: Для тебя – да.

***

_– Разрешено говорить только «да». За любой другой ответ я тебя накажу.  
Кит поигрывает большим красным вибратором с удобной ручкой. Поглаживает его, крутит в руке, включает.  
– Понял, только «да», – сглотнув, говорит Широ. Кит легонько шлёпает его по щеке головкой вибратора.  
– «Да», – напоминает он. – Ничего, кроме «да».  
– Да.  
– Я выгляжу по уставу?  
Кит издевается. На нём форменные штаны Широ – пояс сидит неприлично низко, штанины подвёрнуты. Рубашка косо застёгнута на две пуговицы, пола заткнута под ремень, берет заломлен на затылок. В Гарнизоне за такой вид Кит бы неделю драил пол в ангаре по ночам… в лучшем случае неделю.  
– Нет.  
Ещё один шлепок по щеке. Широ сглатывает.  
– Ты должен был ответить «да».  
– Но…  
Кит прижимает головку вибратора к внутренней стороне его бедра. Широ заходится стоном. Он стоит на кровати на четвереньках, голый и безумно возбуждённый, и за любую попытку сменить позу тоже последует наказание.  
– Да? – уточняет Кит.  
– Да.  
– Мне идёт твоя форма?  
– Конечно, детка, д…  
Кит шлёпает его вибратором по ягодице – Широ уверен, до красного следа.  
– Да, – вырывается вместе со стоном. Вибрирующий ствол прижимается к яйцам.  
– Хочешь, чтобы я её снял?  
– Да.  
– Хочешь, чтобы я сел перед тобой? – Кит стягивает берет и нахлобучивает его Широ на голову, сдвигает на глаза.  
– Да.  
– Хочешь посмотреть, как я трахаю себя этим малышом?  
На этот раз он прижимает головку вибратора к шее, сзади под волосами, ведёт к уху. Широ вскрикивает. Это нечестно. Кит знает все его эрогенные зоны и бессердечно прибавляет интенсивность вибрации. Широ вздрагивает всем телом. Он готов отвечать «да» на что угодно.  
– Да.  
Он хочет посмотреть, но Кит сдвигает берет ещё ниже, и когда садится перед ним, Широ видно только широко разведённые колени.  
– Мощная штучка. – Кит нарочно говорит насмешливым тоном, будто бы всё это ни капельки его не заводит. – Если прижимать его к заднице, кажется, что сидишь на ховербайке…  
– Да, – говорит Широ и краснеет.  
– Ты тоже так думаешь?  
– Да… то есть, должно быть похоже на ховербайк…  
Кит несильно шлёпает его ладонью по затылку.  
– До того, как подарить мне, ты его испытывал?  
– Только ховерба…  
Кит наклоняет его ниже, снова прижимает головку вибратора под ухо. Широ готов выть от удовольствия. Он стонет и обхватывает губами член Кита, чувствует на языке его манящий вкус, и…_

– Да…  
…будь Широ нормальным, возможно, ему не приходилось бы одному мастурбировать в постели.  
Он выключает ярко-красный вибратор, убирает его от шеи и закрывает глаза сгибом локтя.  
У него было немало партнёров, и со всеми он расстался из-за единственной своей причуды. Стоило ему возбудиться, контроль над языком отключался, и он начинал озвучивать все свои фантазии. Довольно… странные. Если бы он только мог держать себя в руках…  
Глубоко вздохнув, Широ поднимается и плетётся в душ.  
По крайней мере, воображаемый Кит – лучше, чем совсем никакого. К тому же воображаемый Кит вряд ли бросит его из-за грязных разговоров в постели. Для этого о них сначала надо узнать.

***

_Чат переименован  
Чат «Слушай и дрочи»_

Лэнс: ЧУВАКИ  
Лэнс: ВЫ НИКОГДА  
Пидж: Никогда.  
Лэнс: НЕ ДУМАЛИ  
Пидж: Говори за себя.  
Лэнс: НА КОГО ДРОЧИТ ШИРО?  
Ханк: …  
Ханк: Зачем тебе знать?  
Лэнс: МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ, ЭТО ТЫ!  
Ханк: !  
Ханк: НЕТ  
Лэнс: Только подумай, он называет тебя деткой и спускает себе в руку.  
Пидж: Неплохо.  
Лэнс: ГОВОРИ ЗА СЕБЯ!  
Лэнс: А если он влюблён в тебя?!  
Пидж: Рукалицо.  
Пидж: Ты вообще видел Широ?  
Лэнс: Он ничего.  
Пидж: Он гей процентов на двести.  
Пидж: Он скорее подрочит на Эйфелеву башню.  
Лэнс: Звучит сексуально.  
Ханк: РЕБЯТА  
Ханк: ПОЧЕМУ ВЫ ВООБЩЕ ЭТО ОБСУЖДАЕТЕ  
Лэнс: Точно  
Лэнс: Широ уснул  
Лэнс: Будем как Широ!

Засыпая, Лэнс слышит в коридоре шаги Кита, который, как всегда, тренируется по ночам. Может, потому, что слишком хорошо знает своего лучшего друга.

~ 2 ~

_– Что скажешь?  
– Ты победил.  
– Спасибо, сэр. Я старался. – Конечно, он издевается. Широ лежит на животе, и Кит обнимает его за плечи, заломив руку ему за спину. Спарринги в тренажёрном зале один на один кончаются так всё чаще, и Широ гордится своим учеником.  
Не только гордится. Особенно после спарринга в постели.  
– Последняя серия приёмов достойна уважения.  
– У меня была мотивация, – шепчет Кит на ухо, нежно поглаживая запястье Широ большим пальцем. Разумеется, ослаблять хватку он не собирается, и если Широ неудачно дёрнется, то может вывихнуть себе плечо. – Я хотел победить.  
Они оба в одних тонких тренировочных штанах, Кит беззастенчиво вжимается членом в зад Широ, целует за ухом. У Широ плывёт перед глазами.  
– Хочешь меня трахнуть? – хрипит он. Кит усмехается, тянет зубами за кончик уха, и Широ стонет, чувствуя, как горят щёки.  
– Не в этот раз.  
– Что тогда?  
– Дай подумать… – Кит мягко сжимает зубами кожу у него на затылке. Ещё один подлый удар по самообладанию. От любых прикосновений к шее и ушам у Широ рвёт крышу.  
– Укуси меня ещё. Я мог бы кончить только от этого. Однажды я представлял, как несу почётный караул, а ты прижимаешься ко мне со спины и кусаешь меня, пока я не спускаю в штаны.  
– Нас видели? – бархатным шёпотом уточняет Кит и кусает снова.  
– Нет. Всё случилось ночью. Я был один.  
– Я касался тебя там? – Кит ослабляет захват, гладит Широ по бедру, подсовывает руку ему под живот.  
– Нет. Только обнимал сзади. Целовал. Кусал. Утром у меня вся шея выше воротника была в засосах, и когда я увидел себя в зеркале, у меня снова встал. Пришлось подрочить. Два раза.  
– Ты думал обо мне, когда это делал?  
– Я всегда думаю только о тебе…  
– Хочешь повторить?  
Кит кусает его за загривок, льнёт к нему. Это больше не похоже на спарринг, и Широ выворачивается из захвата – только чтобы запустить руку Киту в волосы.  
– Да, детка. Давай сделаем это. Но не сейчас. Сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты кусал меня, пока я не…_

Широ выгибается на постели, кусая губу, чтобы не вскрикнуть. Бросает на пол скомканные бумажные салфетки, выключает зажатый между бёдрами вибратор и натягивает на себя одеяло. Его знобит. Эта фантазия была… опасно близка к реальности. Таким лучше не злоупотреблять. Кит не должен узнать. Если ещё и его оттолкнут грязные мысли Широ… Лучше об этом не думать.  
– Люблю тебя, детка… – Он обнимает скомканное одеяло, утыкается в него носом, представляя, что Кит лежит рядом, а на шее горят следы от укусов, и заставляет себя уснуть.

***

_Чат «Слушай и страдай»_

Лэнс: Приготовьтесь  
Лэнс: Сейчас будет плохая шутка.  
Лэнс: Широ не надо отсиживать себе руку, чтобы представить, будто она чужая!  
Лэнс: Бадум-тсс!  
Пидж: Рукалицо.  
Пидж: Широ точно дрочит не на тебя.  
Лэнс: Как ты узнала?!  
Пидж: …  
Ханк: Пидж имеет в виду, ты не очень-то ОК  
Ханк: Плохо даже для тебя  
Лэнс: Это от недостатка сна.  
Пидж: Ты дрых до полудня!  
Лэнс: Мне помогли овцы  
Лэнс: Когда Широ  
Лэнс: ЗАКОНЧИЛ  
Ханк: Бадум-тсс  
Ханк: !  
Ханк: :с  
Лэнс: Эй  
Лэнс: Что?  
Ханк: Я хотел узнать  
Ханк: Чем закончится его история  
Ханк: Может, они это повторили  
Ханк: На самом деле  
Ханк: Широ нёс караул  
Ханк: А этот парень кусал его за шею  
Ханк: А потом  
Лэнс: Дружище!  
Лэнс: Пожалуйста!!  
Лэнс: Остановись!!!  
Лэнс: Мне хватит одного Широ  
Ханк: Как скажешь  
Ханк: Мне кажется  
Ханк: Могло быть увлекательно

~ 3 ~

_Руки Широ связаны за спинкой стула. Закинув голову, он держит во рту шот текилы. Шея затекла от напряжения, но он не может шевельнуться. Предыдущие три шота он выронил. Закатанная до ключиц футболка промокла спереди, и по правилам игры Кит начинает сначала. Застёгивает ему штаны и, виляя задом, обходит по кругу – так, чтобы Широ его видел. На нём только кожаные леггинсы в облипку, и Широ едва не захлёбывается слюной.  
– Широ, – строго говорит Кит и шлёпает Широ по бедру. Широ измученно стонет. – Это уже четвёртый круг. Мне надоело ходить. Я хочу трахаться.  
Широ пытается что-то сказать, двигает языком. Капля текилы сползает к уголку губ и дальше под ухо. Щекотно. В ушах шумит. Кит садится верхом ему на колени, ёрзает, потираясь о его стояк. Широ из последних сил старается не двигаться и не дышать.  
– Хороший мальчик, – воркует Кит, обхватывает рюмку губами, и Широ подаётся вперёд, махом опрокидывая текилу ему в рот. Рюмка со звяканьем катится по полу, пока они делят обжигающий глоток в поцелуе. Широ высовывает язык, позволяя посыпать его солью, затем они раскусывают на двоих ломтик лайма. По подбородку течёт едкий сок, и Кит слизывает его, медленно спускаясь к горлу.  
– Блядь, – шепчет Широ, окончательно выбитый из колеи. Кит закидывает ему голову и обводит языком кадык. – Блядь, детка. Трахни мою грудь. Хочу быть мокрым. Хочу, чтобы по мне текло.  
– Экстрим-подача? – Кит поднимается, медленно расстёгивает ширинку. Его взгляд из-под ресниц гипнотизирует, и Широ может только бессильно стонать, не в силах дотянуться, пока он раскатывает по члену презерватив. – Что смешать в рюмке?  
– Нет. Не в рюмку. Кончи мне на шею. Облей меня текилой. О, детка… – Прижав футболку к его плечам, Кит вталкивается под неё. Презерватив пахнет лаймом. Всё пахнет лаймом и текилой. С каждым движением Кит утыкается головкой в ямку между ключиц. – Посыпь солью и размажь всё по мне. Позволь облизать твои пальцы…  
Кит делает ещё одно движение бёдрами, прижимает Широ щекой к своему животу и дрожит, готовый вот-вот кончить.  
– Широ…  
– Хочу попробовать этот коктейль, – шепчет Широ, и Кит царапает его ногтями по затылку, выгибаясь в сладкой судороге. Достаточно его стонов, чтобы кончить. Пока Широ хватает ртом воздух, Кит стаскивает презерватив, выдавливает сперму ему на грудь и зубами выдёргивает пробку из бутылки с текилой._

***

_Чат переименован  
Чат «Белковый шейк с текилой»_

Лэнс: Чуваки  
Лэнс: У меня к вам серьёзный вопрос  
Лэнс: Кого-то здесь возбуждает текила?  
Лэнс: Не то чтобы я кого-то осуждаю  
Лэнс: Вообще нет!  
Лэнс: Но мне нужно знать  
Лэнс: Вдруг понадобится совет  
Пидж: Теперь ты знаешь, у кого спрашивать.  
Лэнс: КАК ТЫ СЕБЕ ЭТО ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЕШЬ?!!  
Лэнс: «Хей, Широ! Я слышал, ты дрочил на текилу пару дней назад. Не мог бы ты посоветовать, какая лучше?»  
Ханк: Звучит неплохо  
Ханк: В смысле  
Ханк: Почему бы не спросить совета у старшего товарища  
Лэнс: …  
Лэнс: Чувак, это довольно плохая шутка  
Пидж: Не хуже твоей шутки про руку.  
Лэнс: Признайтесь, вы думали про это!  
Ханк: …  
Ханк: Я СДЕРЖАЛСЯ  
Ханк: Я ИМЕЮ В ВИДУ  
Ханк: Я УВАЖАЮ ШИРО  
Ханк: Я ДАЖЕ ЕГО ЛЮБЛЮ  
Ханк: КАК КОМАНДИРА  
Пидж: Ты представлял, как называешь его «сэр»?  
Лэнс: Ханк, у меня плохие новости  
Лэнс: Кажется, ты немного… более гей, чем я думал.  
Ханк: !  
Ханк: НО Я НЕ ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЛ

…

Ханк: ПИДЖ  
Ханк: ЧТО ТЫ НАДЕЛАЛА  
Пидж: Аллура узнала не от меня! Наверняка мыши подслушивали!  
Ханк: Я не о том  
Ханк: Я не могу перестать думать  
Лэнс: О чём?  
Ханк: Если накончать в текилу  
Ханк: Сперма свернётся  
Ханк: ?  
Лэнс: Рукалицо.  
Пидж: Если рассуждать теоретически…  
Лэнс: Я вношу вас обоих в чёрный список.  
Пидж: Мы можем перенастроить генератор слизи и попробовать.  
Ханк: Ты очень хочешь спать?  
Пидж: …  
Пидж: Уже иду.  
Лэнс: ЭЙ  
Лэнс: ЧУВАКИ  
Лэнс: СТОЙТЕ  
Лэнс: НЕТ  
Лэнс: ПОДУМАЙТЕ  
Лэнс: НЕ НАДО  
Лэнс: …надеюсь, вы будете генерировать хотя бы текилу…  
Лэнс: ПОДОЖДИТЕ МЕНЯ

~ 4 ~

_Чат переименован  
Чат «Дрочи хохочи»_

Лэнс: Ребят  
Лэнс: Вы видели?  
Ханк: Что  
Ханк: ?  
Лэнс: Кит подошёл к Широ и потрогал его подбородок.  
Ханк: И?  
Лэнс: Спросил, почему у него губа опухла.  
Ханк: И?  
Лэнс: И кто его укусил.  
Лэнс: Он ревновал.  
Лэнс: Я точно знаю.  
Ханк: А Широ что  
Ханк: ?  
Лэнс: Я не знаю. Я не видел.  
Пидж: Он перевозбудился и поступил как его кумир.  
Лэнс: ПИДЖ  
Лэнс: НЕТ  
Лэнс: Я ТАК НЕ ДЕЛАЮ  
Пидж: Ну да.  
Пидж: Ты молчишь.  
Пидж: Иначе я бы услышала.  
Лэнс: ПИДЖ  
Лэнс: Теперь я не смогу у себя в кровати, даже если захочу.  
Пидж: Если будешь делать это громко, я постучу тебе в стену.  
Лэнс: …  
Лэнс: Я теперь вообще никогда не смогу.  
Пидж: ^_^  
Ханк: Так что сказал Широ  
Ханк: ?  
Пидж: Ничего. Он покраснел.  
Ханк: А Кит что  
Ханк: ?  
Пидж: Не знаю.  
Лэнс: Ты поступила как мой кумир?  
Пидж: Ты не можешь меня осуждать.  
Пидж: Широ и мой кумир тоже!

***

_– Разденешь меня?  
Кит шутливо шлёпает его по бедру, чтобы подвинулся к стене, и садится на кровать.  
– Обожаю тебя раздевать.  
Тем не менее, он не спешит. Поглаживает через футболку, запускает пальцы под короткие рукава, оттягивает воротник. Широ сглатывает, когда Кит вытаскивает из-под матраса вибратор.  
– Футболку или штаны?  
– Сначала штаны.  
Судя по озорной улыбке, Кит что-то замышляет.  
– Не двигайся.  
Он включает вибратор и кладёт Широ на грудь. Медленно тянет завязки штанов, ведёт языком вдоль резинки. Этого достаточно, чтобы Широ поплыл.  
– Детка, – шепчет он, любуясь тем, как Кит с прилежным видом его вылизывает, стягивая штаны всё ниже. Возбуждённый член упирается Киту в шею. – Детка, пожалуйста… сделай это ртом…  
– Почему? – лениво интересуется Кит, мягко поглаживая его бёдра с внутренней стороны, и стягивает штаны до колен.  
– Потому что я не видел ничего сексуальнее. Я люблю, когда ты касаешься меня губами, когда вылизываешь меня, когда кусаешь… особенно когда кусаешь, по сантиметру стягивая с меня одежду… И когда кусаешь через одежду – тоже… о, детка!  
Кит задирает ему ноги, прижимает колени к груди, и Широ шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы – теперь от вибрации никуда не деться. Кит давит ладонями на внутренние стороны бёдер, несколько раз кусает почти у паха. Потом берёт в рот – сразу до основания. Широ понятия не имеет, как Киту это удаётся. Его лодыжки лежат у Кита на плечах, и Широ всё ещё не двигается, только сжимает руками матрас.  
– Ты потрясающий… я так люблю тебя, детка… я так… я так…  
Кит наваливается на него, удерживая на постели, и глотает всё до капли.  
– Останешься со мной сегодня? – едва разлепляя губы, шепчет Широ.  
– Я и не собирался уходить. – Кит ложится рядом и кладёт его руку себе на низ живота. – Сделай это нежно. Как ты любишь._

Иногда фантазии выходят из-под контроля, и это больнее, чем самый горячий воображаемый секс с тем, кто не может ответить тебе взаимностью.  
Широ пинком сбрасывает на пол скомканную пижаму и утыкается лицом в подушку. Он отдал бы так много, чтобы Кит сейчас сидел рядом. И ещё больше, чтобы настоящий Кит никогда не узнал, что за дерьмо у него в голове.

***

_Чат переименован  
Чат «Дрочи сквозь слёзы»_

Ханк: Т_Т  
Ханк: Ему точно не нужна наша помощь?  
Пидж: Мастурбация в семь рук?  
Ханк: …  
Ханк: Я имел в виду  
Ханк: Поговорить с ним  
Ханк: ПОГОВОРИТЬ  
Пидж: Я Широ. Говори.  
Ханк: Что?! Как ты заполучил терминал Пидж?!  
Пидж: В смысле, скажи мне то, что сказал бы Широ.  
Ханк: Э  
Ханк: Ну  
Ханк: Я не знаю  
Пидж: Я не говорю, что это плохая идея.  
Пидж: Я считаю, что иногда лучше не вмешиваться.  
Пидж: Широ было бы неловко знать, что мы всё слышим.  
Пидж: Кстати, где Лэнс?  
Лэнс: Я ТАК И ЗНАЛ ВЫ СОСКУЧИЛИСЬ  
Пидж: Рукалицо.  
Ханк: Ты подозрительно молчаливый.  
Лэнс: …  
Лэнс: Я не хотел говорить, но…  
Лэнс: Кажется, я в опасности  
Лэнс: Меня охватывает гейство.  
Пидж: В смысле?!  
Лэнс: Я только что представил Широ без штанов.  
Ханк: Я не осуждаю тебя  
Ханк: Широ так аппетитно описывал  
Ханк: Как его раздевают  
Пидж: А я осуждаю!  
Пидж: Надеюсь, в твоём воображении на Широ остались хотя бы трусы.  
Ханк: Пидж  
Ханк: Ты несправедлива  
Лэнс: ХАНК  
Лэнс: ПОСТОЙ  
Лэнс: ТЫ СКАЗАЛ  
Лэнс: АППЕТИТНО?!  
Ханк: ?  
Лэнс: То есть ты тоже представил?!  
Пидж: Надеюсь, хоть один из вас оставил командира в трусах.  
Ханк: Я оставил!  
Пидж: А в каких?  
Ханк: В облегающих боксёрах  
Ханк: Я хочу сказать  
Ханк: ОЧЕНЬ ОБЛЕГАЮЩИХ  
Лэнс: ШИРО НАМ КАК ОТЕЦ  
Пидж: Лэнс, ему всего двадцать пять!  
Лэнс: ОН ГЕРОЙ  
Ханк: Это были героические боксёры  
Лэнс: Я думал, ты гетеро!  
Ханк: Но почему?  
Лэнс: Мы никогда не говорили об этом!  
Ханк: Нужно было поговорить?  
Лэнс: …  
Лэнс: И кто тебе нравится?  
Пидж: Рукалицо.  
Ханк: Разве не очевидно  
Ханк: ?  
Лэнс: НЕТ  
Ханк: Если тебе нравятся мужчины, и ты летаешь на полном корабле мужчин, и на других планетах встречаешь мужчин, я имею в виду, действительно красивых мужчин в своём вкусе  
Ханк: С развитой мускулатурой, выглядящих, как герои твоих любимых комиксов  
Ханк: Сильных, привлекательных мужчин  
Лэнс: Я ТАК И ЗНАЛ ЭТО КИТ ((((((((  
Ханк: СОВЕРШЕННО НЕ ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНО ЧТО ТЕБЕ ПРИ ЭТОМ КТО-ТО НРАВИТСЯ ЛЭНС  
Ханк: Я не буду кидаться на каждого мужчину только потому, что у него развитые мускулы, или он секси  
Ханк: Мне не нужен любой мужчина  
Ханк: За мужчиной, который мне понравится, я буду долго и красиво ухаживать, пока он не скажет мне «да»  
Ханк: А если моя любовь не будет взаимной, мы станем добрыми друзьями  
Ханк: Я не хочу распыляться на случайные связи. Никто в моей семье так не поступает. Главное – уважение  
Лэнс: Чувак  
Лэнс: Респект  
Пидж: Жаль, что Широ дрочит не на тебя, Ханк Т__Т  
Ханк: Краснею  
Ханк: Я ничего такого не сказал  
Ханк: Я как все  
Ханк: Может, пойдём перекусим  
Ханк: ?

…

Лэнс: Чуваки  
Лэнс: И всё-таки  
Лэнс: На кого он дрочит?  
Ханк: Давайте делать ставки.  
Лэнс: Ставлю на Пидж.  
Ханк: Ставлю на Лэнса  
Пидж: Ставлю на Кита.  
Ханк: Вот сейчас обидно было  
Пидж: Хе-хе.  
Пидж: На тебя дрочит Кит.  
Ханк: …  
Ханк: Спасибо, Пидж  
Пидж: ^_^  
Лэнс: Ох уж эта ваша странная неромантическая дружба.

~ 5 ~

_Чат переименован  
Чат «Паладины не дремлют»_

Лэнс: Хей  
Пидж: Лэнс, не хочу тебя огорчать, но если тебе кажется, что Широ мешает тебе спать, у тебя слуховые галлюцинации.  
Лэнс: Широ уже пять дней этим не занимается  
Лэнс: Я переживаю  
Лэнс: Вдруг он заболел  
Лэнс: Или хандрит  
Лэнс: Бесконечный космос навевает тоску  
Лэнс: Кругом только тьма, ни солнца, ни ветра  
Лэнс: Система жизнеобеспечения не помогает  
Пидж: Ничего, что без неё ты бы превратился в кусок космического мусора?!  
Лэнс: Почувствовать себя счастливым  
Ханк: Держись, бро  
Ханк: Нам всем тяжело  
Пидж: Мне норм.  
Лэнс: О, началось  
Лэнс: Уф  
Лэнс: Хотя бы Широ в порядке  
Лэнс: Полегчало.  
Ханк: Вы слышали  
Ханк: ?  
Ханк: Аллура обещала закрыть зал для тренировок до полуночи  
Пидж: Да, техобслуживание.  
Ханк: Кит вернётся раньше  
Ханк: Может, уже возвращается  
Лэнс: Чувак  
Лэнс: ТЫ НАГНЕТАЕШЬ  
Ханк: Если Кит услышит  
Ханк: Возможно, он намекнёт Широ  
Ханк: Как-нибудь деликатно  
Лэнс: Вот это была действительно смешная шутка  
Лэнс: Это же Кит  
Лэнс: Он выбьет дверь с ноги и рявкнет, чтобы Широ заткнулся.  
Пидж: Лэнс, ты не прав.  
Пидж: ЭТО ТЫ НАГНЕТАЕШЬ.  
Лэнс: Да ладно тебе  
Лэнс: Кит никогда так не сделает  
Лэнс: Он любит Широ  
Лэнс: Только Широ  
Лэнс: Вот со мной он бы поступил именно так.  
Пидж: Хочешь проверить?  
Лэнс: НЕТ  
Пидж: Давай проведём эксперимент.  
Лэнс: Остановись!  
Пидж: Когда Кит вернётся, ты начнёшь дрочить, и…  
Лэнс: Давайте лучше обсудим трусы Широ!  
Ханк: Пидж имеет в виду  
Ханк: Ты рисуешь слишком мрачный образ Кита  
Ханк: Мы же команда  
Ханк: Никто из нас не должен плохо говорить друг о друге за спиной  
Лэнс: Так кто пойдёт намекнуть Широ, что он слишком громкий?  
Пидж: Из-за Широ я не испытываю ни малейшего дискомфорта.  
Ханк: Та же фигня  
Лэнс: Ненавижу вас  
Лэнс: Вы просто дрочите на Кита Т_Т  
Пидж: В следующий раз буду громко выкрикивать твоё имя.  
Лэнс: …  
Лэнс: Думаю, мода на боксёры уже прошла. Может, лучше представим Широ в бикини?

***

Широ изматывает себя тренировками и несколько вечеров подряд засыпает, едва коснувшись головой подушки. Почти получается не думать о Ките. Почти.  
Лучше не делать этого в плохом настроении, но иначе он не сможет уснуть.  
Широ вытаскивает из-под матраса вибратор, включает его на среднюю мощность и прижимает к шее.

_– Я скучал, детка. Думал о тебе каждую секунду. Не мог перестать…  
Кит вскидывает глаза, придвигается ближе. Он совсем сонный, расслабленный и мягкий, и Широ гладит его по пояснице, привлекая ближе. Поёрзав, Кит устраивается к нему вплотную, обхватывает губами его нижнюю губу, легонько посасывает, чуть прикусывает. Его руки скользят по груди, обвиваются вокруг шеи, и Широ рвано стонет, когда Кит щиплет его за ухо.  
– Нечестно, – притворно жалуется Широ, – я хотел просто поцелуй на ночь.  
– Не верю, – смеётся Кит и зажимает его член между бёдрами. Широ опускает ладонь ему на зад и плавно трётся о него всем телом в ленивой, нежной прелюдии. Они целуются, объятия становятся всё теснее, и к тому моменту, как Кит возбуждается, Широ уже кипит.  
– Детка, – шепчет он, захлёбываясь стонами, пока Кит впивается зубами в его плечо и отчаянно лапает за зад, – детка, я хочу вылизать тебя… Ты позволишь?  
Они переворачиваются, Широ подминает его под себя, Кит обхватывает ногами его бёдра, как всегда крепко обнимает, царапая под лопатками.  
– Прямо сейчас? – бормочет он, и Широ приподнимает его под поясницу.  
– Нет. Потом. После. А сейчас выжми меня досуха.  
Кит смеётся, уткнувшись лбом в его искусанное плечо, и Широ хватило бы только этого._

Это неправильно. Нужно другое. Что-то не про чувства, не про…  
Широ зажмуривается и глухо стонет сквозь зубы, утыкая головку вибратора себе под подбородок.

***

_Чат «Паладины не дремлют»_

Лэнс: Выжми меня досуха  
Лэнс: Вы слышали?  
Лэнс: Я как будто сам подрочил.  
Пидж: А я подрочила.  
Лэнс: …  
Лэнс: Мы не хотели этого знать.  
Ханк: Говори за себя  
Лэнс: Что?!  
Ханк: Мне не всё равно  
Ханк: Как Пидж себя чувствует  
Ханк: Мы ведь друзья и всё такое  
Ханк: Важно доверие  
Ханк: Важна поддержка  
Ханк: Я поддерживаю тебя, Пидж  
Ханк: Я могу тоже подрочить

Лэнс утыкается в подушку, чтобы не заржать в голос. В коридоре слышатся шаги Кита. Широ тихо стонет, шаги ускоряются. Открывается и закрывается дверь. Лэнса озаряет.

Лэнс: Чуваки  
Лэнс: Может, Кит уходит тренироваться как раз потому, что СЛЫШИТ?  
Лэнс: Может, Широ в него влюблён  
Лэнс: А Кит в него нет  
Лэнс: И Кит его держит во френдзоне  
Лэнс: Или динамит.  
Пидж: На чьей ты стороне?  
Ханк: ДА ТЫ ВИДЕЛ КИТА ТЫ ТОЛЬКО ПОСМОТРИ НА НЕГО ОН СДЕЛАЕТ ЧТО УГОДНО РАДИ ШИРО ТЫ ДУРАК  
Пидж: Пожалуй, да.  
Лэнс: Даже отсосёт?  
Ханк: Почему даже?  
Пидж: Почему нет?  
Лэнс: Другому мужику?!  
Пидж: Другому вряд ли.  
Ханк: Это же Широ  
Ханк: Кто угодно отсосёт Широ  
Лэнс: Бля, ребят.  
Лэнс: Я не хотел этого представлять!  
Ханк: Ты представил?  
Пидж: Я же говорила!  
Пидж: Ты продул мне миску слизи.  
Пидж: Лэнс может представить что угодно.  
Ханк: …  
Ханк: Без обид, приятель  
Лэнс: …  
Лэнс: У грёбаной слизи до сих пор вкус текилы.  
Лэнс: Кому бы проспорить свою порцию?

***

_– Нравится? – Широ разводит колени и медленно обводит вибратором свой член – по спирали, поднимаясь от основания к головке. – Хочешь посмотреть поближе?  
Кит стоит, прислонившись к стене, скрестив руки на груди, и от его вызывающего взгляда исподлобья Широ заводится сильнее с каждой секундой.  
– На что именно? – усмехается Кит. – Как ты лежишь в постели?  
– Лежу в постели… – прикрыв глаза, Широ поднимает левую ногу, упирается пяткой в стену и укладывается поперёк кровати, свесив голову с края. На щиколотке болтаются чёрные трусы с белым принтом по резинке. – Думаю о тебе. О том, как ты вернёшься и застанешь меня вот так…  
Он выгибает спину и приподнимает зад, поглаживая член правой рукой, сжимает пальцами влажную головку.  
– Думаю о том, как ты будешь смотреть на меня, пока я трахаю себя пальцами. О том, как сделаю вид, будто тебя не замечаю. И продолжу шептать твоё имя… – Широ выключает вибратор, медленно ведёт им по закушенной нижней губе.  
– Да, – выдыхает Кит, сжимая свой член через джинсы. – Да, Широ.  
– Я ждал тебя, Кит.  
Краем глаза глядя, как Кит стаскивает одежду, Широ дразнит головку вибратора кончиком языка, потом забирает в рот. На пол падает куртка Кита и ремень с ножнами. Пока Кит прыгает на одной ноге, стаскивая сапог, Широ выгибается сильнее и скользит кончиками пальцев себе между ягодиц.  
– Продолжай, Широ, – хрипло требует Кит. – Ласкай себя ещё. Пожалуйста. Для меня._

***

_Чат «Паладины не дремлют»_

Лэнс: ВЫ СЛЫШАЛИ  
Лэнс: КИТ  
Лэнс: КИТ  
Лэнс: КИТ  
Лэнс: !!!  
Лэнс: !!!!!!  
Лэнс: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Пидж: Остановись  
Пидж: Пожалуйста  
Ханк: ААААААААА  
Лэнс: !!!!!!  
Ханк: Ты выиграла  
Пидж: На что мы спорили?  
Лэнс: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ханк: Про это мы забыли  
Ханк: Увлеклись  
Пидж: Думаю, на желание ^_^  
Ханк: Только не это  
Лэнс: ВЫ СЛЫШАЛИ ЭТО КИТ  
Лэнс: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Пидж: Да все и так знали.  
Ханк: Я думал, ты шутишь про Пидж  
Пидж: Я тоже так думала.  
Ханк: Пидж, конечно, красивая  
Ханк: Очень  
Ханк: Но Широ не по девочкам  
Лэнс: ОТКУДА ВЫ ЗНАЛИ  
Лэнс: ?!!!!!!  
Ханк: Мой гей-радар никогда не ошибается  
Лэнс: ЭТО КИТ ЭТО КИТ  
Пидж: Орёт так, будто это он выиграл  
Ханк: ЭТО КИТ ЭТО КИТ  
Ханк: Кит  
Ханк: Пидж  
Ханк: Думаешь, Кит слышит  
Пидж: Думаю, да  
Ханк: ?  
Ханк: Может, добавим его в чат  
Ханк: ?  
Лэнс: ЭТО КИТ ВЫ СЛЫШАЛИ СЛЫШАЛИ?!!!!  
Пидж: Интересно, если бы Широ сказал «Лэнс», он бы так же орал?  
Ханк: Думаю, меньше  
Лэнс: Слушайте  
Пидж: Да, это Кит.  
Пидж: Все догадывались.  
Пидж: Кроме тебя.  
Пидж: …  
Пидж: Лавербой Лэнс.  
Лэнс: Как вы думаете  
Лэнс: Кит дрочит?  
Пидж: Откуда нам знать.  
Ханк: Я бы на его месте дрочил

Открывается и закрывается дверь. Кто-то стремительно пробегает по коридору. Лэнса охватывают подозрения.

Лэнс: Эй  
Лэнс: Все тут?  
Пидж: Да.  
Ханк: Да  
Лэнс: Погодите  
Лэнс: Это что  
Лэнс: КИТ?..

Через несколько гнетущих секунд комната Широ открывается. Повисает тишина.

Лэнс: Бля, ребята  
Лэнс: Мне страшно.  
Лэнс: АААААА  
Лэнс: Пидж  
Пидж: АААААААА  
Ханк: ААААА ЧТО БУДЕТ  
Лэнс: Если Кит его станет убивать  
Лэнс: Что делать?  
Лэнс: Кого бить?!  
Лэнс: Кого защищать?!!  
Лэнс: Пидж  
Лэнс: Пидж  
Лэнс: ПИДЖ  
Пидж: ПРОСТО БЕГИ  
Лэнс: КУДА?!!  
Пидж: ОТ КИТА  
Пидж: ЕСЛИ БУДЕТ УБИВАТЬ  
Ханк: Мы даже не сможем собрать Вольтрона Т_Т

***

Словно на картинке из его сладких фантазий, Кит стоит на пороге, его глаза становятся всё больше, а скулы медленно зацветают алым.  
В голове звенящая тишина, и точно такая же тишина между ними. Ни одной идеи, как объяснить произошедшее.  
– Широ, – шепчет Кит и шагает внутрь. Дверь за ним закрывается. – Ты звал меня. Это… всегда был я?  
Врать бессмысленно. Врать Киту бессмысленно вдвойне.  
Собрав всю волю в кулак, Широ кивает и с неприлично громким «чпок» вынимает изо рта вибратор.  
– Ты слышал? – спрашивает он, лихорадочно думая, как поступить дальше. Одеяло перекрутилось под лопатками, трусы всё ещё на щиколотке, пижама валяется на полу. – Извини, я… Кит, я понимаю, как это выглядит, но… Пожалуйста, не делай поспешных выводов. Я могу всё объяснить.  
– Я думал, ты скучаешь по Адаму, – продолжает Кит так, словно не нуждается ни в каких объяснениях. Его лицо становится беспомощным и нежным, когда он опускается на колени у кровати, глядя Широ прямо в глаза. – Прости. Если бы я знал…  
– Кит… – Широ сглатывает и вытаскивает пальцы из задницы. – Кит, если ты не против, я… я сейчас приведу себя в порядок, и мы всё обсудим.  
– Ты в порядке, Широ. – Кит обхватывает его голову ладонями и прижимается губами к его переносице. – Почему ты сразу не сказал? Ты не провёл бы ни одной ночи в одиночестве.  
– Кит, я… Кит… – Широ требуется вся сила воли, чтобы продолжать говорить, пока Кит покрывает бережными поцелуями его лоб и щёки. – Я боялся, что ты меня бросишь. Я люблю дрянные слова в постели и постоянно озвучиваю свои идиотские фантазии. Все мои парни бросали меня из-за этого. Я… я не хочу… я не…  
– Я не брошу тебя. Ни из-за этого, ни из-за чего угодно ещё, – твёрдо говорит Кит, склоняясь к его губам. – Я дрочил на тебя с пятнадцати лет, Широ. Каждую. Ёбаную. Ночь. Называй меня своей шлюшкой, если тебе нравится.  
Кит целует его, как Мэри Джейн целовала Человека-Паука. И точно так же бережно придерживая его голову ладонями, касается губами подбородка.  
– Детка, – шепчет Широ и обнимает его обеими руками. – Спасибо, детка. Я… я так сильно тебя люблю.  
– Я тебя тоже. – Кит кусает его за ухо. – Всегда, Широ. Всегда.

***

_Чат переименован  
Чат «Мелодрама за стеной»_

Ханк: Кто-нибудь, подержите меня за руку  
Ханк: Я плачу  
Ханк: И мне не стыдно  
Ханк: Я всегда знал  
Ханк: Ребята  
Ханк: Вы как  
Ханк: ?  
Лэнс: ЭТО КИТ  
Лэнс: С УМА СОЙТИ  
Лэнс: Он вошёл к Широ с ноги  
Лэнс: Как думаете  
Лэнс: Кит ещё может начать его убивать?  
Пидж: КАКИЕ ЖЕ ИДИОТЫ  
Пидж: Если они не потрахаются, я отшлёпаю этим вибратором их обоих.  
Пидж: ДО СИНЯКОВ!  
Лэнс: Но ведь  
Лэнс: Широ сказал, что любит Кита  
Лэнс: Ничего такого!  
Лэнс: Может, они друг другу как бро.  
Лэнс: Подрочат и уснут в обнимку  
Пидж: И часто вы с бро занимались такими вещами?  
Лэнс: Пидж  
Лэнс: Есть такие штуки, которые могут быть только между бро  
Пидж: Бро-поцелуи и бро-сон в обнимку?  
Лэнс: Говорю же, ты ничего не понимаешь.  
Лэнс: Когда вы бро  
Лэнс: Вы можете отпускать шуточки или дрочить вместе, и шутить всякое на грани гейства, и даже ходить в обнимку и меняться вещами  
Лэнс: Но узы бро – больше, чем какая-то там совместная дрочка!  
Пидж: Ты про настоящую суровую бро-еблю?  
Лэнс: ПИДЖ!  
Лэнс: Ты всё испортила!!!  
Пидж: Бро-еблю так легко не испортить.  
Лэнс: У тебя нет ничего святого!  
Пидж: Грязная ложь.  
Пидж: Клянусь моим первым учебником физики.

…

Лэнс: Я же говорил!  
Лэнс: Широ и Кит настоящие бро.  
Лэнс: Они даже не дрочили!  
Лэнс: Наверняка они уснули в обнимку.  
Пидж: ^_^  
Лэнс: Что?  
Лэнс: Что это за звук?  
Лэнс: …  
Лэнс: …  
Лэнс: (((((((((  
Ханк: Пидж имеет в виду  
Ханк: Узы бро – нечто большее  
Ханк: Чем совместная бравада своей гетеросексуальностью  
Ханк: Ты сам говорил  
Пидж: Лэнс, смирись.  
Пидж: Сегодня мы не спим.  
Пидж: Может, перенастроим генератор слизи?  
Ханк: Я боюсь  
Ханк: В смысле  
Ханк: Мы даже не смогли перенастроить его с текилы  
Ханк: А второй вариант  
Ханк: Вовсе не лайм  
Лэнс: Так сворачивается?  
Ханк: Установить не удалось  
Пидж: Тогда давайте сделаем что-нибудь ещё полезное.  
Лэнс: Ушам не верю  
Лэнс: ПИДЖ  
Лэнс: ТЫ СТЕСНЯЕШЬСЯ?  
Пидж: …  
Пидж: Лэнс.  
Пидж: Это их первый раз.  
Пидж: …  
Ханк: Пидж имеет в виду  
Ханк: Столько дрочить нельзя  
Ханк: Может появиться чувство дискомфорта  
Ханк: А у нас всех сидячая работа  
Ханк: Иногда  
Пидж: Спасибо, ты настоящий друг.  
Лэнс: …  
Лэнс: Давно хотел попробовать одну штуку с Синим  
Лэнс: Вы со мной?  
Пидж: Да.  
Ханк: Да  
Ханк: Ведь мы команда  
Ханк: Эй  
Ханк: Куда вы  
Ханк: Подождите меня!

***

Когда шаги в коридоре затихают, Кит наклоняется к Широ и зубами вытягивает у него изо рта скомканные чёрные трусы.  
– Детка, – хрипит Широ – освобождённый от кляпа, раскрасневшийся, возбуждённый и невероятно сексуальный. – Детка, я так счастлив, что ты со мной…  
Кит теснее сжимает его коленями и подаётся назад.  
– Я хочу затрахать тебя до обморока, – с наслаждением говорит он, продолжая двигаться. Вибратор гудит у Широ между бёдрами, но даже это заводит не так сильно, как слова. Самые обычные слова. – Хочу, чтобы ты выл от наслаждения. Пока Заркон лично не постучится к нам в Замок, я не выпущу тебя из постели. Мы будем ебаться, пока ты не запросишь пощады. И мы будем делать это громко.  
Они держатся за руки, когда Широ выгибается под ним, распахнув глаза.  
Да. Он делает это громко.

_25.12.2018- 09.02.2019_


End file.
